rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya VS Date - May 25th
Electron: The sun filtered through the clouds and snuck its way through various openings in Konoha's forest as Amaya Iburi entered. The young kunoichi's eyes focused as she stood with her bow slung diagonally across her chest. Her quiver belt was diagonally slung across her torso as well, and the long sac was behind her like a backpack. The clean air filled her nostrils, and she exhaled deeply. Her usual training spot at the training grounds with the bull's-eye targets, but she thought that a change of scenery would improve her concentration and focus. She used her thumb and index finger to raise her face mask slightly higher up on her nose bridge, and she sat cross legged to meditate before training. She closed her eyes, and pressed the tips of her fingers together on both hands. 'Mother, give me the strength to do well in my training today, and the patience to understand that failure is a must in all goals and paths to success.' She meditated for a moment, and concentrated on her childhood days. A blurry, but still vivid memory eases into her mind, as she remembered watching some clan members of hers train with their smoke abilities. They made weapons out of smoke, and they still physically interacted as solid matter. Perhaps... she could use the same techniques that the bow and arrow user used even at her level. Upon standing, she created smoke with her hands, and attempted to compress it. A slab of solid smoke was formed, and she dug further into her memory. The hand signs.... Snake? No. It was something simple. A single handed handseal... A lightbulb lit up in her mind, as she attempted the technique. She formed a tightly compact arrow, and she loaded it into her bow. Once releasing, the young kunoichi formed a single handed tiger-seal, and the single smoke arrow dispersed into three less dense arrows. Although they were less dense, they still physically interacted like normal arrows. She attempted this a few times more, attempting to remember other details. Another ligthbulb. She released another smoke arrow, dispersed it, and formed a single handed-ox seal, which caused them to explode in thick smoke. The explosion caused the leaves to be pushed outwards as if a bomb was thrown in that area. The black smoke lingered, and gave off an eerie presence. She was unable to remember any other details or techniques of the bow and arrow user from her clan at the moment, and she sat in meditation once again to focus. ValentineLamb: After a scuffle with his sister, Date ventures the streets of Konoha in exasperation. A few cuts on his shoulder did not decomission him as his knife and sword still dribble at Date's sides. The day was still bright, deciding to enter a local restaurant for a bento box and water. He ties the pouch to his belt while traversing his way toward the training grounds, hoping to fill his exercise quota before returning home. Avoiding the smoke infestation, Date jobs a circular path about a thirty foot circumfrence around the eerie vascinity. Over a short time, he favors his left shoulder, blood drizzling through his clothing. But in his stubborn embarrassment, Date gave no signs of retreat from his laps. Electron: As a stranger entered the area, Amaya's eyes immediately fleet to him as the delicious aroma of his bento box filled her nostrils. Her stomach loudly rumbled, and her mouth watered. She notices his circular path motion, and spots the food that hung in a pouch connected to his belt. The smug kunoichi grabbed an arrow from her quiver, and loaded it into her bow. Her left hand pulled the arrow back, and her eyes focused on the pouch. After surveying and observing his path around her smoke, she calculated where he would move to within the next couple of steps, and squinted her focusing eyes. Within seconds, the Iburi released the arrow, aiming for the belt to disconnect the pouch. ValentineLamb: Focused and determined, Date continues his rhythmic journey around the grounds. Exercise was his outlet, serving well to aid the at home altercations both physical and verbal. Hearing his mother cry hysterical in the middle of the nights, sister repeatedly fighting him to the brink of death. Date's shoulder wreathed with pain, but was nothing in comparison to the soon issue. From among smokey vapors, an arrow sails out of a pocket of space. Unfortunately for him, at the apex of his left hand extended as he halts to witness the assailant, the arrow pierces Date's left hand. "What in blazes!?" Was shearing pain that provokes his shout. Blood spatters the floor, trickling from his wound. In anger, Date uses his right hand to remove his sword from its scabbard. He swipes at the air towards the smoke, assuming the trajectory of the arrow. Screeching sounds seven times, much like screaming fireworks, releasing torrential arcs of chakra energy with enough to do considerable slashing damage to whomever recieves the blows. Heki: (So yeh, ignore these chakra slashes. He just slashed his sword at the smoke. And ur post Amaya.) Electron: His painful screetch rang in her ears and adrenaline rushed in ther veins. A frightened expression eased onto her face, and with widened eyes the Iburi activated her kekkei genkai. Her whole body turned into black smoke as the stranger slashed his sword away at the smoke that lingered from her previous exploding smoke arrows. While in her smoke form, Amaya scattered five meters away from the stranger and materialized again. By the look of his slashes, he was not pleased with her, and she was angry at his attempt to slice her apaart. The kunoichi then jumps to a nearby branch and loads her bow with a metal-tipped arrow from her quiver, and aims for his other hand that is holding the sword. With her eyes focused on his hand, she infused the arrow that was drawn back with elemental lightning chakra and the metal tip sparked. If the arrow hit him, it would induce a numbness feeling due to the high-frequency vibrations that would affect his nervous system. ValentineLamb: "Son of a leaopard seal!" He barks, now trying to remove the arrow from his hand with his teeth pulling at the end. The bleeding became profusive, causing him to groan through his teeth in pain. Not even focusing on the female shinobi, Date drops his sword to unsheathe his skinning knife. He saws the arrow's stem, keeping it smaller inside his hand. Suddenly another arrow dings off the blade, causing him to drop it unvoluntarily. "Ugh, I'm busy!" He grows agitated, being twelve and just getting an arrow in your hand does that. He grabs the knife from the ground not far from him, ready to try another attempt. Date raises it slightly, aiming the pommel at the wooden portion of the arrow and begins to hammer. He shouts a moment then tries again and again, gritting his teeth to each blow. Finally the arrow slips out, causing his hand to gurgle with blood. Electron: A breeze roared through the trees, as the sight of blood chilled her to the bone. While he was occupied with taking out the arrow from his hand, she performed the hand seals required and summoned a dozen crows. Once summoned, the kunoichi projects her own chakra towards them, and they come together to form one solid clone on the ground below her. Amaya then forms a dispersive smoke arrow that she attempted earlier and aims it at the feet of the shinobi, making the one-handed ox handseal required to make it explode once it hit the soft soil. It is not as big of an explosion as it could be, but it would cause enough of an impact to send him flying backwards and hit his back against a tree. If he was affected by the explosion, the clone would then run at a high speed towards his dropped sword weapon, pick it up, and quickly retreat beside Amaya on the branch. ValentineLamb: This surge of blood relief brought unusual forms of adrenaline throughout Date, portraying 'red' imagery through his eyes. Finally aware of his surroundings, Date allows chakra to fume through his knife before hurling it toward the female. It rotates rapidly, as if a discus before colliding unintentinally with an arrow, exploding to send the knife into a far off tree. Amidst the smoke the girl runs at him, and with his right foot digging under his sword, he kicks it up to grab the handle with his right hand. With a fluent rotation, Date spin kicks toward the jaw of the girl, hoping to stagger her if connected. Electron: The kick hits the clone in the jaw, and Amaya immediately severs the chakra projected for it. The dozen crows fly away from the shinobi once the projection was severed, blocking his view of Amaya for a split moment. She made another dispersion smoke arrow, and aimed it at his legs. Once it was close to reaching him, she forms a one-handed tiger handseal to make it multiply into three lesser-dense arrows. Although they were less dense than the original, they were still able to physically interact like normal arrows. If they hit, it would hit him across the thighs. ValentineLamb: With a dying left hand, the adrenaline was only enough to fuel is working limbs. Crows flutter by, making evident of the recent clone dissipating. Suddenly three shots are lightly felt, posing a grim look upon Date's face. He looks down then lets out a relieving sigh as three small arrows only puncture his bag which housed a bento box. Light pricks scratch through to his thigh before looking up to the tree. He breaks the arrows off with his sword then sprints toward her, barreling with rage as his weapon alights with chakra. Finally in pouncing distance, he leaps with a flying kick much like a dynamic entry, aiming at her chest to knock the wind out of her lungs. Electron: The flying kick hits her hard in the chest, and the air jolts out of her lugs. Due to her petite figure and light weight, she is sent flying backwards. Mere moments before hitting the tree that was behind her, she activates her kekkei genkai and her physical being turns into smoke. She goes through the tree, and materializes again once in contact with the ground. Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the area that she was kicked, as blood sloly oozed out of a wound on her chest. A small but relentless flow of crismon dribbled down her bandaged chest garnment. With each dragging breath, the pain amplified. Her vision focused on him, and she raised a hand to make a one-handed ox handseal, setting the remanings of the arrow in his sac to explode. If it hit, the explosion would not be deadly but it would be enough to damage a large part of the area where his sac was. She would then stand back onto her feet and her kekkei genkai would unintentionally activate. ValentineLamb: His assault worked, watching her slunk back from smoke to physical form on her way to the ground floor. He wishes to continue by leaping toward her with rampant ferociousness poised with his sword. Yet a foot away from her, his thigh area explodes, lacerating the bento pouch and incinerating his thigh.Mid-air, he drops his sword flailing in pain as he soars. If she did not evade him, they would collide which in turn would increase both of their injuries two fold. Electron: The young kinoichi, startled and filled with adrenaline from his flailing and raging fury quickly dodges him and jumps onto a branch of the tree behind her. His face would then hit the tree that she jumped on, and she loads a chakra-infused arrow and aims at his dominant leg, at the back of the knee cap. "Would be nice if these did not work," her low, bored tone voice mumbles through her face mask. She releases the arrrow as she spoke, and it would cause a numbing feeling due to the lightning chakra embedded in it. ValentineLamb: Dazed by the rough collision of bark, Date takes a while to shake the soon concussion. Moments later an arrow punctures the back of his leg, yet another arduous predicament. More irritated than in pain, he breaks off the shaft with his right hand and sits against the base of the tree. Looking up, Date glares at the girl for a moment before speaking. "All you had to do was ask..." He removes the damagedremains of the pouch from his belt, letting it scatter the ground in a breeze. "Want to go out to eat sometime?" He asks, having endured such pains he did not fear an answer. Electron: Amaya lowered her bow and and her usual bored, plain expression eased onto her face. "No," she replied after a moment, and jumped off the branch to land in front of him. She raised her bow again and loaded a smaller smoke arrow, and released it on his other kneecap. "If you do not wait five minutes to move after I am gone, I am going to blow out your knee cap." Her low, soft but somehow firm voice spoke. She dug into her sac, grabbed a roll of bandages and tossed it his way. This was not meant to be a peace offering or a nice gesture in her point of view, but she allowed him to take it in whatever way he pleased. She held her bow in her hand and blinked. She was too awkward to say goodbye, so she just jumped off, disappearing in the tree tops to get back to the village.